Girls like the Jonas Brothers?
by asdrr
Summary: We all know how the Jonas Brother are like...what if one day they meet 3 girls in the internet that has the same attitude as them? Will love spark when they meet in person? Summary suck...Does not include Hannah Montana
1. Meeting

Hi my names Jeanetth

Hi my names Jeanetth. My nicknames Jean. I'm 18 years old. I have one older sis and two younger sisters. The oldest is Kaitlyn or Kate. She's 19 years old. The youngest is Nicole. She's 15 years old. And last but not the least Fiona. She's 7 years old. And this is how my life turns out…all starting with my messenger…

**Jean's POV**

Nothing to do…I'm like so bored! It's summer I know…and I should be happy cause when I'm in school I've always wished it to be summer. But now I wish I was in school. My friends Heart and Bea are on their own vacations. Hearts in England, Bea's in Australia. Man…me and my sis' are at home alone…our parent are on a very important business trip.

It's always like that. They never think of us…like my dad always said,"_Business…is our source of livelihood everyday." _Yeah so what if it is true that we get all our living from our business. Any way…I had nothing to do so I know checked my messenger. I was looking for someone to chat with until l I stopped on someone's page. "DJ Danger huh? Interesting name I should check it out." I said to myself.

**Joe's POV**

Ok so we don't have any tours…anything that has to with showbiz…but I was so bored man…nothing to do. I went to my messenger and found someone who wanted to chat with me so this is how the chat went…

**Normal POV**

_Hi – Jonasgirl24 _**(Disclaimer: jonasgirl24 is Jean ok? In case you get confused)**

_Hey what's you name? - Dj danger_

_It's Jean how bout' you? – Jonasgirl24_

_Uh…it's Joseph…do you know the Jonas Brothers? – Dj Danger_

_The Jonas Brothers? Of course I do? Who wouldn't their so, so cute!! – Jonasgirl24_

Joe smirked at Jeans response. So maybe he decided to tell her who he really is in a matter of moments.

_Among the JoBro's who's your favorite and why? – Dj Danger_

_Mmm…I would have to say… Joe Jonas. – Jonasgirl24_

_Why? – Dj Danger_

_Six words: Cute, Handsome, Sweet, Hot, And Funny. – Jonasgirl24_

_Wait that was only five. – Dj Danger_

_I know…I wasn't sure bout' the last one. – Jonasgirl24_

_Why? What is it? – Dj Danger_

Joe was confused what more could she describe him?

_Smart… - Jonasgirl24_

_What? You don't think Joe's smart? – Dj Danger_

_I dunno…people say he's smart some people say he isn't… - Jonasgirl24_

_What do you think? – Dj Danger_

_Average mind…he isn't that smart…just an average mind… - Jonasgirl24_

_Hey…would you believe me if I was Joe Jonas? – Dj Danger_

…_No…maybe with proof…put your web cam on… - Jonasgirl24_

"Joe what the hell are you doing? I didn't know you were the type of person that stays this long in front of the compute. What are you doing anyway?" Nick asked. "Nothing…I'm not doing anything…" Joe said facing his younger brother. Nick got his face closer to the screen of the computer. "Wow…your actually chatting with a fan? What's up with you? Are you sick?" Nick said. "No she seems interesting…" Joe said. "Can I stay here?" Nick said. "Ok…" Joe said placing his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes back to the computer screen.

Suddenly the computer received a call. The two brothers looked and it was Jean calling. Joe placed his speakers a bit loud just enough for him and Nick to hear and place the mic. In front of them. "Hello? Is this Dj Danger? Joseph?" Jean said. "Wow…you have a wonderful voice…" Joe said. "Ya, you too…" Jean said smiling. "So you give up to prove you the Joe Jonas?" Jean said with a mocking tone. "No I will not give up…hold on…while I fix mine put on yours first ok?" Joe asked. "Sure." Jean replied.

The screen opened and revealed to the guys a black-haired girl with deep brown eyes and by the looks of her she was slim who was basically Jean. "Wow…your pretty…" Nick said. "Joseph who was that?" Jean said. "Haha!! Joseph nice! Haha!" Nick said laughing hard. "Oh Jean that was…Nicholas." Joe said smiling at his brother. Who just gave him a glare?

"Ok…can you see us…?" Joe asked. When he found that she was looking at the computer screen wide eyed. "You-you-your…J-j-Joe!" Jean said. Totally freaking out. "NICOLE! KAITLYN! Get your Asses in my room!" Jean shouted. Nicole and Kaitlyn ran upstairs and into Jean room. "What do you need? More Pop tarts?" Nicole asked. "More Red Bull?" Kaitlyn asked. "You drink red bull?" Nick asked. "Wait! I know that voice…there is only one person in this world who has that much of an angelic voice…" Nicole said running to the computer. Looked at the computer screen and screamed! Joe and Nick covered their ears. "OMG! It's the Nick Jonas!! God…you are so hot!" Nicole said with dreamy eyes.

Joe just sweat dropped **(Disclaimer: You know the rain drop shaped thing on cartoons sometimes) **when Nicole said that, but Nick just blushed. "Jean move!" Nicole said pushing her away from the computer screen. "No way Nicole! You used the computer hours ago!" Jean shouted. The guys were just watching. "I don't care! At least I don't take long inside the bathroom to just fix their hair!" Nicole screamed. "Oh now it's so on!" Jean screamed. The guys were again just watching. The two fighting girls just stood up and started babbling stuff about negative stuff about each other. It went kinda' like this. There was a lot of shouting….

"_Why can't I have the computer just this one day?" -Jean_

"_Cause I want to use it!" –Nicole_

"_You used it long hours ago now it's my turn!" –Jean_

"_I was not that long! You were the long one!" – Nicole_

"_I did not use the bathroom so, so long! I only took a short span of time! " -Jean_

"_Yeah you were so fast! Like a turtle running for 3 miles is a short span of time!" –Nicole (Jean used Sarcasm)_

"_I was not long! I'm not the one who uses time inside the bathroom to jus clean their guitars! –Jean_

"_Oh sure! I'm not the one who just uses the bathroom to just fix their hair!" –Nicole_

Kaitlyn had enough so she went to the computer to talk to guys. "Hey Joe, Hey Nick!" Kaitlyn said. "Hey…uuhh…why are your sisters fighting?" Joe asked. "Random things…listen guys I need you to sing _"When You Look Me In The Eyes" _it's the only song that calms them down…I use you 2nd CD but our little sis lost it she likes Hold On…so please sing it!! NOW!!" Kaitlyn said. "Ok, ok…"

Joe and Nick said. Kaitlyn turned up the volume and the guys started singing…

_If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone I never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you…_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true..._

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right when you're right here by my side  
when you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_Ooh, I find my paradise…when you look me in the eyes,_

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day with out you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right when you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_Ooh, I find my paradise…when you look me in the eyes_

_Moving on I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow _

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms I know that it's forever I just gotta_

_Let you know I never would've let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right (is alright) when you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes you said I will let you love me_

_Everything's all right when you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_Ooh, I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_Ooh Yeah_

_Ooohh Yeeaahh…_

When the guys finished singing they looked immediately at the girls who were at the bed sighing. "Thanks guys…" Kaitlyn said. "It's ok…" Joe said. "Ya know Nick you have a wonderful voice…kinda a reminder of Stevie Wonder…" Nicole said. While Nick just blushed. "Thanks…" Nick said…blushing so, so hard…

"Yo! Joe, Nick, dinner time…come on!" Kevin said from the door. "Ok we'll be there in a sec." Nick said. "Ok…" Kevin said and left the door. "Hey guys we gotta go…" Joe said to Kaitlyn, Jean and Nicole. "Ok…us too…bye Joe bye Nick…Nice meeting you…" All three girls said. "Chat tomorrow ok?" Nick asked. "Hey how bout' we exchange numbers?" Jean suggested. "Yeah that'd be a great idea!" Joe said.

After they exchanged numbers they all went to supper and slept…thinking about how silly today was…

**Review who ever is reading this!!**


	2. Personal Meeting

Jean's POV Jean's POV

Men…yesterday was freakin' weird. 1. I just met the Jonas Brothers, 2. I got into a dumb fight with my sis. Weird. Wait…what time is it? I checked my alarm clock. It was 6:00 a.m. Usually I get up at 7:00 to do my morning jogging. Well might as well take 2 miles. I got up and took one tank top from my closet, a jacket that has no zipper color blue to be exact, I took my gray sweat pants. Plus my Ipod. I went down stairs to find my grandma she's still strong for a 45 year old woman…I know young right? "Hey granny!" I greeted. "Hey Jean…good morning." Granny said. "I'll take a jog granny…" I said. "Be back by 7:00 ok?" Granny said. "Sure…" I said.

I got out and inhaled the morning breeze. I saw some of my neighbors and gave them a cheerful smile. I started to jog. I played the song _Year 3000 by: The Jonas Brothers _I love this song. It's so energetic specially the fast part. After an hour I finally got back home. I saw my grandma bringing a tray of brownies. I was singing _when you look me in the eyes. _"When you look me eyes and tell me that you love me everything all right when your right here by my side, When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven I find my paraidise…" I sang. Suddenly my phone rang. It played Inseparable by: The Jonas Brothers. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Girlena!" A voice said. "Oh Hey Joyce! Hold on I'll put you on Loudspeaker ok?" I said. "Ok." She said. I said and sat down the couch. "What do you wanna talk about?" I said. "Actually Jake wants to talk to you…love issues…" She whispered love issues. Typical Joyce…

"Hello? Jake? What's your Issue?" I asked. "Look…I really like Lea…but I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship what will I do…I usually listen to songs. To match my mood but I can't find anything…help me." Jake begged. "How bout' the song Just Friends by: The Jonas Brothers?" I suggested. Little did I know that 3 pairs of ears were listening? "How does it go…" He asked. "Wait I'll just get my Ipod ok?" I said. "Ok…" He said. The song started playing and Jake listened.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La, la, la, la  
La ,la, la, la  
La, la ,la ,la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La, la, la, la  
La ,la, la, la (yeah)  
La, la ,la, la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends

After the song finished. "Whoa…these guys rule…this song means a lot. It's perfect! Who sang this again?" Jake asked. "Jonas Brothers…why?" I asked. "I'm gonna buy an album!" Jake screamed. "Why not download?" I asked. "Cause I wanna see their other songs!" He said. "Thanks Jean this means a lot! JoBro's you rock! Wahoo!!" Jake said. And the line went dead. "That was…interesting?" I said to myself. Again my phone rang. "Jeez! What is it today call Jean Day?" I shouted. "Hello?" I asked roughly. "Hey Jean It's Diana I wanted to ask everything you know about Joe Jonas." She said. "Fine. He's 18 years old recently. He was born in Casa Grande, Arizona; His birthday is on August 15, 1989. He's favorite food is Chicken cutlet w/ mayo, his favorite color is blue. If he wasn't in the band he'd rather be comedian in All That Show at Nickelodeon." I said. "Thanks!" Diana said and the line went dead.

When I walked in the dining room and my eyes widened in shock any my jaw felt like touching the floor. Do you know who it was? THE JONAS BROTHERS!! Joe had a smirk on his face…nick just snickered and Kevin not knowing any of this just smiled. "Sup." Joe said still smirking. "Yeah Sup?" Nick said as he snickered and smirked too. "Don't copy me you studmuffin…" Joe said to Nick. "Whatever…" Nick said taking a bite of the brownies. "Nice voice…" Kevin said meaningfully. "What? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hollywood or something?" I asked still shocked.

No One's POV

"We just dropped by to meet our new manager right Aida?" Nick said pointing at Jeans Grandma. "What!" Jean Shouted. "Hey…what's all the racket down here?" Nicole said. Jean snickered. "Well gotta go need to take a bath besides I look like crap." Jean said. And headed upstairs. "Look out Nicole. You got some serious visitors…Yo Mr. Studmuffin your girl's here!" Jean shouted. Suddenly to Nicole's surprise Nick came out. She looked at him down and up. "Damn he looks hot…" Nicole murmured to herself. Nick was again smirking. "Nice look Nicole…uuhh…it suites you…" Joe said with an amused smile. Nicole just stood there humiliated realizing her hair was so, so messy. "Aaahhh!!" Nicole screamed. "Shit Nicole why'd you have to scream!" Kaitlyn shouted.

Nicole just pointed down the stairs. Of course Kaitlyn also looked. And felt her jaw drop when she saw Kevin he looked better with his hair down and straightened. Suddenly Jean came out with brown loose pants, green-white stripped jacket above her white tank top. With her hair straight; her black converse. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nicole and Kaitlyn frozen in the sight of the Jonas boys. "Uuuhhh…Kaitlyn? Nicole?" Jean said waving her hands in front of their faces. Nothing happened. "Yo Joe, Sup Nick, Hey Kev." Jean said walking past the boys.

"Jean where ya' goin'?" Joe asked. "Huh? Oh the Skateboard Park." Jean said. "You know how to skate board?" Joe asked. "Yup…do you wanna come with?" Jean asked. "Uh-uh-uh no Jean. No more skate boarding!" Grandma said. "Ok…well I'll go change." Jean said a little disappointed. "You guys wanna go to the mall?" Nick asked. "Sure I'll change." Jean said. She went up the stairs. And took her sisters with her.

And they changed. Jean wore a white mini skirt, green tank top and a green-white hoodie and a Chanel handbag and a pair of thick high-heel shoes. Nicole wore a blue tight mini dress and a pair of tight skinny jeans and a Louis Vuitton and wore pink flats. Kaitlyn wore sand colored ruffled shirt that had a ribbon still sand colored and wore a caprice with a Julie Valentino bag and sketchers rubber shoes.

"Let's go?" Nicole asked. "Sure…uuhh…I'll go and wait beside the car who wants to come with?" Nick asked. "I will!" Jean said and grabbed Nicks Hand and pulled him down the front part of the house where the car is. Nick swore he saw a hint of Jealousy In Joe's eyes. "So Nick…how old are you again?" Jean asked. "Me…mmm…16 why?" Nick asked curiously. "If you're 16 then your perfect for Nicole she's 15…you guys would make a perfect couple." Jean said. Nicks cheeks went to bright red. "Ooohh…Nicks blushing…you like Nicole don't cha' come on Nick I can keep a secret." Jean said. "Fine…I do." Nick said quietly. "I knew it!" Jean said.

When she saw the guys come out with the rest of her sisters she shouted. "Hey guys when are we leaving? Year 3000? Come on you guys are slow!" She said. Nick let out a simple laugh. "Hey? What's funny?" She asked. "Nothing…" Nick said. "Nothing ey…" Jean said with a mischievous smile. "No way Jean. What ever you thinking don't even think about doing it…you can anyway." Nick said. "Really?" Jean asked keeping the mischievous smile. "Really." Nick said. She went nearer to him and whispered to his ear. "Watch me." She said. And her hot breath gave Nick shivers down the spine.

Finally the guys came. And Joe was still jealous with today and he saw what Jean did to Nick. Jean gave Nick a smirk and went near Nicole. Nick couldn't take it he pulled Jeans hand back and said. "Fine! You win…you can do it. Don't tell please! I'll treat you to Pinkberry!" Nick said begging. "Hmm…Ok! Now let's ride!" Jean said. Every once in a while Joe would look in the rear view mirror and take a peak at Jean. It was Joe's car by the way.

This day's gonna be interesting….Jean thought as they made their way to the mall.

**Everyone please Review!! ******


End file.
